Claymore online
by Fungusm
Summary: Claymore & SAO crossover, Imagine if Clare, Raki, Helen & Deneve where in the SAO universe. how would that go? Just as a warning there will be some occasional swearing and some violence later on. And I kind of messed around with the claymore timeline so it's after the timeskip, because I wanted to have the awesome version of Raki in this. I may or may not write more
1. prologue

Deneve watched as her Friend Helen greedily crunched her coveted fruit by the gothic style window. She insisted on eating only raw apples since they first started playing sword art online. Deneve always thought that since food only made you feel not hungry while in the game, Helen figured that she could just eat nothing but apples and not screw up her health like in the real world. It was truly a wonder that she had not tired of them yet, and even more of a wonder that she still only ate apples even though Raki had previously maxed out his cooking skill not too long ago. She gazed across the dreary room and glanced at her other two companions. They were a strange pair, consisting of a giant guy who usually never shut up and a small blonde woman who could kick his ass. But the two were inseparable, which explains how they both got stuck in this stupid RPG together along with Helen and herself. She recalled the day when it had happened; Helen strutted through the door with that almost sinister smile holding a box with a few copies of SAO inside. She said she had won them in a contest but Deneve doubted that was true. Helen had also somehow picked up spare nerve gear for the four of them and immediately called up Clare to beg her to play SAO with her. After all Clare did teach swordsmanship in her spare time and Helen convinced her that she would be awesome to have around in a game like this, plus Raki asked her nicely and that always works. And now they were all stuck in a death game with no way out except for waiting on a bunch of geeks to get to the top floor. The future looked pretty bleak, especially with Miria not around, not that Deneve wanted for Miria to be trapped inside of an RPG but things would go a lot more smoothly if they had their leader around. They had all formed a guild at the beginning of the game and had pretty much just been lazy antisocial people ever since they had purchased a house on the nineteenth floor, easily the gloomiest place of all Aincrad, because nobody else wanted to live here. For a good reason too, this was laughing coffin's territory. But they had so far managed to avoid run-ins with the mysterious guild of murderers. Deneve's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Raki's voice "I'm going to go hunting… or something." He started for the door when Clare stirred from her place against the wall "I'll go with you" she said softly and followed. It always went like this, even though Raki was a grown man now Clare still got all protective over him. Helen got up and stretched "God it's so boring around here, I need some shitheads to stab" she wined. Deneve sighed, pulled herself up and silently followed the rest of her guild.


	2. Chapter 1

Deneve was glad to be out of the house for once. Ever since they had formed their Guild none of them had really done much. Clare and Raki where complete newbies to gaming in general and often needed things to be explained to them about how MMORPG's work, the first day was pretty much just her and Helen trying to explain to those two what hit points are and what your level means, which set them all way behind all of the people that had been leveling up for the brief amount of time before the mad panic broke out among every poor soul who had purchased a copy of sword art online that day. After that Clare insisted on fighting monsters half their level as a means of staying alive.

Although they crawled through levels at a snail's pace at first; until Clare lighted up, now each member of their guild could definitely handle themselves. They had decided to name their guild claymore because they all fought with large two handed swords although Clare was pretty good with twin daggers. Deneve suddenly felt a strong gale whip through the trees and blow back her hood, followed by a misty rain falling through the frigid air. It all felt so real that she could hardly believe that her actual body was probably lying in some stuffy hospital room somewhere, going out of shape.

Deneve looked around at her surroundings, even though it felt close to real life there was always something missing that made SAO more like a dream than actual reality. On the previous floors they had explored together the graphics where all so vibrant and colorful that you could tell in an instant that this world did not actually exist. But here on floor nineteen, often considered dull and gloomy, felt more real to them than any other place in Aincrad. The cool temperatures, bare trees and silent forests reminded them all of winter. Clare came to a slow stop as her meatal boots delicately crushed a leaf below her, causing the rest of her group to almost run into each other behind her.

She turned to face them "there's somebody else here" she said. Clueless Raki and One-track-minded Helen looked puzzled, but Deneve knew what Clare was talking about. Her strong voice carried from the back of the group. "Isn't it a little odd that we haven't seen a single monster since we left? They're normally not too far from the safe zone, and we've been walking for a while." "Ya think someone actually came down here?" Helen asked. "Looks that way" Deneve replied. She started to calculate the possibilities silently in her head, Laughing coffin just used this area as a base, as assassins they had probably made sure to max out the skills pertaining to stealth and couldn't be bothered with fighting off the monsters every time they got a job. After all the Creatures on this floor where far below the current levels of the members of claymore and laughing coffin was a highly feared guild so it's not like they would be hunting out here to gain stats anyway. Even their own guild only killed monsters on this floor as a warmup before going on to a higher level floor to do some real fighting, or just to get them out of the way.

Either some really naive people that where really slow with this game decided to hunt out here or something really weird was going on. Clare picked up on a faint female voice that seemed to be coming from the bottom of the large hill they were currently standing on and crouched behind the large boulder that sat on the crest of it. The rest of the group followed, their ability to hide was pretty good, they had worked on that together for a while in case sticky situations like this popped up somewhere along the line, it had served them well and saved their sorry butts quite a few times. She cautiously peered around the edge of the boulder to get a view of what was going on down there. From where she had perched Clare could make out three shady figures all clad in tattered black robes and skull masks hidden beneath their hoods, probably laughing coffin. There were also two others, two young teens. One was a short male with dark hair and clothing lying on the ground, the other was a girl wearing the white and red uniform of one of the higher level guilds with light auburn hair going down to her waist.

"It's none of our business; we should probably just get out of here before they spot us." Deneve whispered. Clare shot her a look that expressed a firm no. Although Deneve was probably right and it would be a much wiser decision to go while they still had a chance, if these two teens ended up being killed by these people and they could have done something about it, Clare would never forgive herself.

She watched the middle cloaked figure start walking closer to the Girl in white. "…And it's such a shame you can't feel any pain in this world, don't you agree?" Clare recognized the harsh female voice from earlier. "You have such a pretty face too; I'd love to see it contort in anguish. But if I killed you now I wouldn't get to see those lovely red roses bloom from under your skin, you'd only shatter like glass and disappear." She put her hand beneath the girls chin, the girl seemed to have a weapon but for some reason had not yet deemed it fit to use it on the older woman. "That would be no fun at all!" Suddenly she grabbed the girl's neck and lifted her in the air, out of surprise, the young teen dropped her weapon and lifted her hands to her neck, trying to pry the other woman's hands off.

She let out a small pathetic scream when she realized what she had done and braced herself for whatever the psychotic Laughing coffin member had in mind. Her incapacitated partner on the ground, most likely suffering from the effects of paralysis, a technique commonly used by laughing coffin screamed "Asuna!" and looked up in terror at the scene before him. "That's much better!" the woman screeched in delight at the terrified facial expressions of the two teens. "But don't worry dear It gets even better! I have an idea, how about we make this even more fun?! What do you say?! Let's play a game, I love games you see. I just need a little while to think of the rules."

She paused briefly, still holding the girl by the neck in the air. Clare really hoped that they would not have to get involved with this, the consequences of messing with these people could be fatal, and they all knew that. But these two helpless teens had slim chances of making it out of here alive on their own; even now the girl's HP was slowly dwindling due to her neck being squeezed beneath the Black Cloaked woman's heavy grip.

Maybe she would drag things out for long enough that the paralysis on that other kid would fade off… or maybe not. She did have two masked colleagues with her, they were currently not getting involved with her plans now but that could change and prove to be too much for them to handle. The woman below continued "Oh! I have a great Idea, How about you go over there and chop off your little boyfriend's legs with that sword of yours. If he doesn't die right away then you two win, But if he dies then I win and then we can play more games together ok? It'll be just the two of us. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?" she released her grasp on the teen who ungracefully landed right on her butt. "Well go ahead, what are you waiting for?" the woman said harshly. The girl looked supremely pissed, she picked up her sword and stood up slowly, continuing to make a threatening face at all three laughing coffin members. Instead of doing what she was told, she let out a Battle cry and charged the woman in front of her, who in response took a tiny step to the left to avoid the attack. "That's cheating!" she said in a sinister yet playful tone.


End file.
